Christmas Songfic NarutoXSakura
by DeadlyWolf
Summary: Song: Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park. Warning is a depressing fanfic. His hand reaches out the the soft frozen flakes as he whispers softly. "I love you Sakura-chan"


The white flake of frozen water gingerly touched the pad of his fingertips and slowly melted away before his lonely sapphire eyes. The cold winter wind shifted across his blazing red cheeks, sending a shiver down his spine but he did not flinch or move from the cold.

He sat almost like a statue upon the window ledge, his eyes looking up at the ashy gray snow clouds a soft tear trickled down from his eye. Instinctively his finger drew to the salty liquid.

He pulled away from the wet trail and stared at his fingers, _"Tears" _How long had it been since he cried, since he let the warm tears shed from his eyes? A question that he could answer so calmly far to long.

He took in a deep breath and shut his eyes ignoring the beautiful of the freshly falling snow kissing the earth around him, instead he let more tears fall free of his eyelids.

His ears picked up the soft low muffle of the music playing from the slender black mp3 player in his pocket.

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

His head tilted slightly to the side his eyes setting upon the transparent ghost image of velvet soft pink locks sticking out from the blanket shivering from the draft of the open window. He blinked and the memory faded away, his sapphire eyes opened to nothing but a cold empty bed. The sheets untouched since the day she had last made it. The day before she simply disappeared, with no word, with no trace she simply vanished from the village hidden in the leaves.

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

The words were like a sirens call to the five giants heads carved into the mountains face looking down at him, He always bragged he was going to be Hokage, swore he would be one of the faces upon the cliffside but without her by his side it felt like a hollow dream, without her he felt like nothing just another lowly genin, another statistic another name on the roster of shinobi names. Without Haruno Sakura at his side, he couldn't even smile at the hokage faces.

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

"I love you Sakura-chan." He whispered as his head drooped and the blonde bangs covered his eyes hiding the fresh tears that spilled from the depths of his crying heart each day he ached in memory of her, each day he stared lonely at the empty spot next to him.

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

He shut his eyes once again, He could fondly remember all of his friends in life all there smiling faces he hoped none of them remembered the sad parts of him, the almost ghostly shattered image he was since she went missing. Those like Konohamaru knew he was faking his smiles, his laughs. They could hear the pain with each word he spoke.

_Don't be afraid  
I've taking my beating  
I've shared what I've mean_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

He smiled at the gentle touch that embraced him from behind, He sighed at the cherry blossom scent that filled his nostrils, Side by side they had been threw thick and thin both spilling blood and tears in there quests for acknowledgement for recognition of fellow peers, They fought together to destroy Akatsuki, They fought together to defend Tsunade against assassins, They fought and cried together to return Uchiha Sasuke. She was the other half of his heart, a heart that was now broken, drowning in his sea of tears.

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

"I love you Haruno Sakura, I love you, forever only you." He whispered to the phantom as he cupped the imaginary hands wrapped around his waist in his hands.

_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

"I miss you Sakura-chan" He whispered softly to himself, more tears leaked from his eye as he stared at the pale hands he cupped gracefully.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_

His eye's returned to the starless sky still trickling down the soft snowflakes that were building up around him. It made him wonder just what had become of Uchiha Sasuke, Even though they had returned the heir to the village. He had no contact with the Uchiha since just after the trial, Had Sasuke finally settled down and married some lucky girl? did he run away again or maybe joined the ANBU and is faithfully serving his village.

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

The imaginary Sakura whipped away his tears much like they always had done for each other when one of them cried the other would always be around to brush away the tears and make the other feel better, he remembered the first time he found her crying alone in the dark of her own room, She had lost a very close patient she had spent months talking too, months bonding with only to have the young girl only 8 years old take a turn for the worst and despite all Sakura knowledge and skill she was powerless as the girl died in the medical nin hands. That was the first night they spent together just spooning each other and telling one another tales even though they had heard them a million times been apart of such events like taking Kakashi mask off. They talked to one another comforting each other with there voices till they both fell asleep next to each other.

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

Naruto hugged Sakura tighter only to be reminded she wasn't there the imaginary ghost that haunted him was just a figure of his memories, A figure that could no longer exist no longer hold him, hug him, talk to him, smile at him, punch him or scold him.

_**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**_

_**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**_

_**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**_

His hands trembled as he gripped the ledge of the window, His body seemed to stiffen as his body lifted off the ledge, His eyes moved to the snowflakes falling from the clouds, He could see her face smiling down at him. He gave himself a small push as he let go of the ledge and smile back at her. "I'll always love you Sakura-chan" He whispered as the feeling of weightlessness over took him followed by nothing.

That nothingness dissolved into blinding white lights, A hand gently caressed his cheek as he felt himself melt into the soft graceful palm that stroked his whisker cheeks.

"You've finally come to me Naruto-kun." She whispered softly as the green emerald orbs of Haruno Sakura smiled happily at him.

Naruto could only smile back at her as he quickly threw his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss, He could feel her warm body, her wet mouth her shiver of pleasure from his kiss, He knew she was real as he pulled away from her and just stared into her green orbs. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Sakura rested her head against his chest as she swiveled around and pressed her hand against her stomach. "Let's not keep everyone waiting Naruto-kun, I've got a big surprise for you after you meet your parents."

Naruto nodded his head, his hands never left her waist as they walked off together in the light.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The body of Uzumaki Naruto had hit the pavement headfirst; the teenager of 16 had died instantly from the impact. The only clue to his death the reason that broke the blonde boy was the scroll left on top of his desk.

An official notice that the decomposing body of a pregnant Haruno Sakura had been found not far from the leaf gates, she had been murdered. The only traces left on her body were crack around her wounds believed to have been cause of a lightening based jutsu.

Upon Further Investigation a note found at the Haruno residents telling to her parents that she was going to break the news to Sasuke that she and Naruto were going to have a baby and wanted his blessing to name it after him.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**(AN: To my love, if your reading this dear I'm sorry I failed to save you from the hell they keep you trapped inside, I'm sorry for not seeing our friends betrayal, Without you this night is even more lonely, without you I am incomplete, You are the other half of my heart and I'll never be able to live without you, but I will never stop trying, don't you ether, Next time we won't trust Kaito or anyone, Next time we will make it, Next Christmas we will be holding one another and laughing at the stories we tell one another.**_

_**To all the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed this fiction, I picked this song because it reminds me so much Naruto and the quest I had, plus it was her favorite song as well.**_


End file.
